


Oh what a shame we gotta pay for reality

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: I will single-handedly sail this ship if I must [2]
Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunken Love Confessions, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feels, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, and i love them so much, drunk, theyre so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “Maybe… we just fell asleep?” he offered.“... Naked?”Dom paused for a moment. “Maybe it was a hot night?”“It’s the middle of winter,” Adam pointed out. “And that doesn’t explain the used cond-““I fooking get it, mate!”-OR-Dom just can’t forget about that night with Adam, despite his better judgement.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Series: I will single-handedly sail this ship if I must [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599709
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Oh what a shame we gotta pay for reality

Dom couldn’t remember the last time he’d shared a drink with Adam after a show. It felt good, getting to actually just  _ talk _ for once, to laugh and forget that they had another show in a few days time. 

He lost track of time, of the rest of the world, as the two downed drink after drink. Dom wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but the two of them seemed to be moving closer to each other as the night went on.

Finally, the bar was closing, and the two stumbled drunkenly to the door; Dom tripped slightly, falling against Adam, who shoved him back upright with a laugh.

“I think you’re a bit too drunk,” Adam slurred, still laughing.

“No,  _ you’re  _ a bit too fookin’ drunk,” Dom shot back, his voice equally slurred. As if to prove Dom’s point, Adam tripped in almost the same way Dom had just moments before.

Dom shoved Adam upright, a little harsher than Adam had with him. He pointed at the guitarist accusingly.

“Drunk,” he said again.

“You’re the drunk one here, mate,” Adam responded, his voice as slow as his movements. Dom just pointed more insistently.

“Druuuuuunk.”

Adam laughed, grabbing onto Dom’s arm. “Let’s get back to the hotel.”

“But the night is so yooouuuung,” Dom whined. “We haven’t danced yet.”

“One dance,” Adam said, still maintaining some sense of responsibility even in his drunken state. “Then we go back.”

Dom’s face broke into a grin bright and wide enough to light up the entire night sky. He grabbed Adam by the hand, pulling him into the centre of the quiet alley street.

Dom took the lead in a drunken version of a slow dance; Adam dropped his head onto Dom’s shoulder tiredly. This seemed to encourage Dom, who pulled the guitarist a little closer.

Adam laughed a little as Dom twirled him, then dropped him into a dip so low that the tips of Adam’s hair brushed the ground. His laughter was cut off as Dom’s lips pressed to his own; if he wasn’t drunk, maybe he’d have questioned it a little more.

Instead, he just let it happen. Dom pulled back after a minute, his swirling green eyes meeting Adam’s own pale blue-grey ones. 

“I fookin’ love you,” Dom slurred. If Adam were sober, maybe he’d have said something in response, or he’d have done something.

All Adam ended up doing was letting Dom take him by the hand and drag him back to their hotel.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Dom awoke to a splitting headache. He winced, sitting up, his hands flying up to clutch at his temple.

A groan came from beside him, and Dom turned to spot Adam beside him. Suddenly he was acutely aware of the fact that he was naked; judging by the wide-eyed look on Adam’s face, so was he.

“What the  _ fook  _ happened last night?”

All Adam offered him was a bewildered look. Dom sighed, trying to assess the situation.

“Maybe… we just fell asleep?” he offered.

“... Naked?”

Dom paused for a moment. “Maybe it was a hot night?”

“It’s the middle of winter,” Adam pointed out. “And that doesn’t explain the used cond-“

“I fooking get it, mate!” 

Silence fell between the two of them for a moment. Dom shifted, trying to push himself more upright so he could reach his scattered clothes, and instead fell on top of Adam.

For a moment, he stayed there, slightly dazed; suddenly he seemed aware of the skin on skin contact between him and Adam. He scrambled to push himself off the other man, not meeting his eye as he began to pull on his clothes. 

“We were drunk,” Adam said slowly, as he pulled on his own shirt.

“Right,” Dom agreed cautiously. 

“We obviously didn’t know what we were doing.”   
  
It hit Dom like a freight train; Adam was gently trying to suggest they erase the memory of this ever having happened. For a moment, Dom wasn’t sure if he wanted that.

“Yeah,” he responded finally, quietly. “I had no fookin clue, you had no fooking clue…”

The tension in Adam’s expression seemed to ease a little. Despite the tightness in Dom’s chest, and the invisible claws raking at his heart, he felt he’d said the right thing.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

In two months, Dom hadn’t stopped thinking about that moment, not even on stage. It never left his mind, and more details would rush back to him each time he so much as glanced in Adam’s direction.

The guitarist hadn’t questioned how distanced Dom had made himself from him; maybe because the singer kept saying he was busy writing new lyrics. This was a flat out lie, and Dom was almost certain they both knew it.

The concert that night was going well until Dom decided to give the crowd a taste of what he was sure they wanted. He practically sprinted across the stage to press his lips to Adam’s- not unusual for him.

It was meant to be brief. Quick. Something to get the crowd going crazy before he continued on with the song.

Instead, Dom found he had a problem; not even twenty seconds later, he’d moved to kiss Adam a second time. This kiss lasted longer, and though Dom could practically feel how confused the guitarist was, he made no move to stop the singer.

Dom forced himself to pull away after a few moments, though his heart told him not to. He knew he couldn’t; he had a show to perform, a crowd at his feet, fans who’d supported him from the beginning until now, and he wasn’t about to let them down.

He pulled his gaze away from Adam, gripped tightly to the mic with his hand, and ignored the clawing in his heart.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Backstage, Dom couldn’t disappear quick enough. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone, and least of all face Adam. 

This was how he found himself alone in his dressing room; the very dressing room he’d be forced out of soon enough, but for now he had about twenty minutes or so to try and clear his head.

A knock on the door pulled him from his own mind, from replaying those few moments on stage over and over again in his head. He looked up, hesitant to respond, and a second, more impatient knock came.

“Come in,” Dom said gruffly, turning his attention to his guitar, which lay discarded nearby. It was this action that probably helped, in the end, since it meant Dom didn’t immediately try to flee from the room. 

“Something’s up with you.”

Dom’s head jerked up instantly, his gaze settling on Adam with wariness in his gaze. 

“What gives you that fookin idea?”

Adam responded by folding his arms and simply staring Dom down. After a moment, it was too much for Dom to bear; he pushed himself to his feet and crowded into Adam’s personal space, crashing their lips together in a kiss that he could only hope spoke what his heart could not.

He was surprised to feel Adam’s hands settle on his waist, keeping him from moving away. In the end, it was Adam who broke off the kiss.

The two stood, noses brushing, Adam’s eyes searching Dom’s, Dom’s eyes searching Adam’s. After a few heartbeats, the guitarist began to laugh.

“Idiot,” he said fondly before pressing his lips to Dom’s own again, in a gentler kiss than the previous one had been. 

“I can’t stop thinking about that fookin night,” Dom said after he drew back. “I can’t stop thinking about you, and-”

Dom didn’t get to finish his sentence. Adam’s lips were on his  _ again _ . Then, the guitarist pulled back, just a little.

“Shut up,” was all he said before their lips collided once again, in a kiss that spoke of promise, of future, and of love.

**Author's Note:**

> These dumbass boys... I love them so much...


End file.
